<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miss Americana by ServerNotFound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529759">Miss Americana</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServerNotFound/pseuds/ServerNotFound'>ServerNotFound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songfics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServerNotFound/pseuds/ServerNotFound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DaiSuga songfic based off of Miss Americana &amp; The Heartbreak Prince</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi Implied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songfics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miss Americana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, Daichi, how-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Suga, don’t go there.” Daichi cuts him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Dai, I miss them…” Suga whines slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do too..” Daichi trails off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga’s phone starts to ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is it Suga?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga ignores Daichi, answering the phone. “Hey Tsukishima, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga… mom… I can’t stop seeing him… he’s everywhere…” Tsukishima sounds as if he's about to cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh shh, Tsuki, it’s okay, I’m here. Have you talked to Kageyama today yet? You know he knows how to help.” Suga starts to calm his pup down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call him, he needs you, and he knows how to help. I know you guys fight and argue, but he needs you right now just as much as you need him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… Bye mom. If you see Dad- I mean, if you see Sawamura again, call me or Kageyama, or Ennoshita-san, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Suga promises, and Tsukishima hangs up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga turns to Daichi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was wrong?” Daichi asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga smiles. “Just Tsukishima needing some help.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>